Project Diva Love
by RoseyR
Summary: What would happen if we know what the Project Diva Rin and Len modules do on their daily lives, and what would happen when love is in the air for most of them? RinxLen
1. Blue Moon and Black Star

Rin x Len

**Chapter 1: Blue Moon and Black Star**

Have you ever wondered what all the Project Diva F modules do on their daily lives? have you ever wondered what they do on their spare time? have you ever wondered if they have feeling for someone? well some of our favorite Rin and Len couples are going to tell us each of their stories, on how they first meet, and how love at first sight really does happen for these module couples.

**Blue Moon**

I just finished recording another song for the Project Diva, and I was walking home to pick up Black Star for our very first date, and with a happy smile on my face, I started to hum a little tune.

I continued walking while humming until I heard Council's voice.

"You look extra happy today, something good happen?" Council asked while holding some paperwork in his right hand.

"Yep! Star is finally going on a date with me," I said with a winning grin.

"How did you convince Star to go out with you?" Council said a bit surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" I said a angry.

"Well we both know Star is one of the Rin modules that isn't easy when it comes to things like these you know, heck remember that one time when you tried to kiss her on the cheek and she threw you across the room,"

"D-don't remind me," I said remembering that day.

"So how did you convince her to date you?"

"Oh well I'll admit, it wasn't easy, at first I tried flirting,"

_"Hey Star, did you know that you have to be the hottest girl I know?"_

_"...You do realize I look similar to all the other Rin modules, especially the real Rin Kagamine, right?"_

_"...Um, hey Star, since your name is 'star', you shine brighter than all the other stars out there,"_

_"Technically, that does not make sense, not only that, but my name is "Black Star" so if anything I would be shine darker than all the other stars out there,"_

_"...U-um hey Star you-"_

_"If you're really trying to flirt with me, so you can convince me to go on a date with you, it's totally not working,"_

_"...I'll...just go..."_

_"Later,"_

"Then I tried bargaining,"

_"Hey Star, if you go on a date with me, you can have this black pearl necklace,"_

_"...I don't like guys that tries to buy me gifts, so they can make me go out with them,"_

_"..."_

_"By the way, how much did those cost?"_

_"...All my allowance..."_

"Then I...begged,"

_"Please Star! please go out with me! I promise I'll stop being perverted with you, just please go out with me!"_

_"...*sigh* fine, I'll go out with you,"_

_"R-really!"_

_"Sure why not, besides seeing you cry is...just sad,"_

_"Eh heh,"_

"Fwhhhhhh"

"Don't you dare laugh at me Council,"

"Buhahahahahahaha! you must be so desperate that you actually begged her!" Council laughed.

I started to get angry.

"Oh yeah, well at least I show my love, unlike you and Trad!"

He the stopped laughing and gave me a death glare.

"What are you talking about! Th-there is nothing between me and Trad,"

"...Dude...really?"

"...Okay! I like Trad, but I thought I would be smart and wait to confess her, I just need to find the right moment, that's all,"

"Dude you have all the time you had to confess to her, and from how I'm looking at it, you're scared to confess her,"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are,"

"Well at least I'm not a pervert!"

"Hey! if anyone is the pervert, it's most likely Punkish,"

"...okay true,"

"Chicken,"

"Desperate loser,"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Never gonna get Star!"

"Can't even confess to Trad!"

"Will you two shut up already,"

"Gah!" both me and Council yelp in unison.

"Oh it's just you, Future," I said a bit relieved.

"Yep, the one and only Future style Rin," Future said.

"What are you still doing here, I thought you finished recording hours ago,"

"Oh I did, but I thought I would visit the module designers, and convince them to make me- I mean Project Diva, a Future Style Len," Future said.

"Why?"

"...Okay let's face it, I'm lonely, especially since all the Rin modules at least have someone, I'm lonely, I would date one of the Len modules, but they are underage for me, since you know, I am 18," Future said.

We both sweat dropped at Futures reasons.

"Anyways, I heard you guys complaining and thought why don't you two make a bet with each other," Future said.

"What kind a bet?" Council said.

"Let's see, Blue has to make Star to either kiss him or fall in love with him during their date, if he succeeds, then Council has to confess to Trad,"

"What!?" we both said in unison.

"Yep,"

"That is ridiculous! besides it'll be a waste for Blue here, since Star will never do that," Council said.

"...I'll do it,"

"What!?"

"I'll totally do it, I'll get a kiss from Star, and she'll totally fall in love with me, and once I do that, you Council will have to confess to Trad," I said with confidence.

"...alright...deal,"

We both shook our hands, making the deal of the lifetime, we then left for the bet to commence, as for Future, she left to convince the designers her little request.

"You'll see Council, Star will fall in love with me," I said with a smirk on my face.


	2. The Bet Begins

Hey guys Rosey here! and welcome to Project Diva Love part 2 of Blue Moon and Black Star's story! this is actually the last part for them, so I can actually get to the others now, hope you aren't mad, but hey this story stars my favorite Project Diva Rin and Len module pairings, and since I wanna get to the other, I gotta finish this one soon, but don't worry, they will be mention on the other's stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story itself.

* * *

**Chapter 2: the bet begins**

**Blue Moon P.O.V.**

After I left the studio, and went home to get ready for me and Black Star's date, I couldn't help, but remember the bet I made with Council.

"Hmph, I'll show you Council, I can get Black Star to love me, even if I have to do something crazy," I said to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Gah!"

"S-star! don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Star apologizes.

She started looking at the ground, even though her face is emotionless, I couldn't help, but feel that Star was guilty, and it kinda made me feel guilty.

"H-hey, don't look sad,"

"How do you know I'm sad, it's not like I'm showing it or anything," she said in a monotone voice.

"U-um...j-just forget it," I said, "anyways you better get ready, cause out date starts in an hour."

"Alright," said Star as she headed to her room.

"I better get ready too," I said to myself.

**An Hour Later**

"Star! you ready yet?" I exclaimed downstairs.

I was wearing a black tuxedo, with a dark blue tie, and a blue rose corsage pinned on the pocket of my tux.

"Okay, I'm done!" Star said.

When I turned my head, I couldn't help, but blush at what Star was wearing, she had a dress that goes down to her ankles, it was black with some blue around her waist, the dress had skinny straps, and she was wearing black shoes, and just like my blue rose, she had a blue rose on her right strap.

"W-wow," the only words I could say.

"D-do I look okay," She asked.

"Y-yeah, you look...beautiful," I said as my cheeks started heating up.

Either I was delusional, or I actually saw Star's cheeks becoming pink, I must have imagined it, cause Star never blushes, not even when all her fanboys give her gifts and gave her compliments.

"Thanks, you look...handsome," Star said.

I must be sick, cause I actually thought I saw Star blushing, whatever it was, it made Star cuter.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, and I could tell my face was completely red now.

"Are you alright? your face is completely red, are you sick?"

"W-what! um it's nothing, totally nothing," I said.

"Alright, well let's not waste anymore time, let's go,"

"Y-yeah,"

**At the Restaurant**

"Wow, I heard this place is actually fancy, I did you manage to get a seat here?" Star asked.

"Well I did asked Aitetsu, and turns out when he and Suou went on a date here, they managed to become good friends with the manager of this place,"

"Really, well then, when we see Aitetsu and Suou, we should say thanks to them later,"

"Yeah sure,"

When we found our tables, and started looking at the menu, the waitress came to ask us what drinks we want.

"I'll have a coke, what about you Star?"

"I'll have a pepsi,"

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks," the waitress said.

After the waitress left, there was an awkward silence between me and Star, so I decided to destroy the silence.

"So...Star, you having fun?"

"Um, so far, yeah, it's fun...why?"

"Well I was actually surprised you would finally agree to come with me on a date, especially after all those attempts and stuff," I said

"Well remember, I only agreed to this date, cause I had pity with you when you actually started begging,"

"Eh heh, y-yeah," I said embarrassed.

"But, I do have to admit, I actually did want to go out with you,"

"..."

I looked at Star, and I now realized I wasn't delusional, Black Star Rin, was actually blushing, and it was because of me! If this was a game, I would probably with with a thousand points already.

After we got our drinks and then got our food, both me and Star started talking about each, like out favorite snacks, favorite instruments, and favorite person to tease with. It actually became really fun.

After we finished out dinner, and paid the bill, we both decided to walk around the park.

"No way! so you actually saw Suou kissing Aitetsu?"

"Haha! no I think it was Aitetsu kissing Suou, cause I saw Suou's eyes widen with surprise a few seconds ago before she actually closed her eyes and gave in,"

"Well who ever kissed who first, finally they kiss each other, they've been going out for a couple of months now, and still haven't kiss each other, till now,"

"I know right!" Star said.

We finally stopped and decided to sit at a nearby bench and look at the stars.

"The stars are very pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah, I wonder if we can actually see Gemini here?" I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Blue," she said with a cute smile,"

"...hey Star,"

"Yeah?"

"This might come out random or something, but do you...like me?"

"...Why?"

"Well, let's admit it, we have a strange relationship, like how I always have a crush on you, and you act like a robot with no emotions and all that, but I just wanna know if you actually like me or not," I said.

"...I don't like you,"

"Wow, I actually thought you would at least-"

"I'm not finish, I don't like you, I...love you," Star said while looking at the ground and blushing.

"...Y-you what?!"

"Blue, you maybe a weird and sometimes a pervert, and a playboy, and etc, but I have to admit, you are the only one that likes me for me, sure there are my fanboys, but none of them can compare to you, to me, you one of a kind, and I'm glad I get to be here with you," Star said as she looked at me and smiled.

I can already tell my face was red as a tomato by now.

"...I li-love you too Star," I said.

We both looked at each other and our faces started coming closer and closer until we kissed. Let me tell you this, the kiss was like a magical firework to me. When we pulled away, we both smiled at each other, while blushing.

"Looks like you win the bet," Star said.

"W-what! how did you know about the bet?"

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

"W-what! how did you know about the bet?" Blue exclaimed.

"Didn't you remember, I was with you when we were at the studio, and when we parted, I met up with Melancholy Rin, and we started talking, then we heard you and Council argue, and Future Style Rin suggesting a bet for both of you, and that's when I knew, at first I was angry that you agreed to do that bet, but I also heard you say that you love me when you left and that you will do anything to make me love you, and judging from what you said, I realized, you care about me that much, and I realized I actually cared about you that much," I said.

"...Eh heh, r-really?"

"Yeah, I really mean what I said earlier too,"

"Well, um I guess Council has to do his part of the bet now," Blue said.

"Yep, hopefully the poor boy doesn't die of embarrassment once he tells Trad," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Now how about another kiss, Blue,"

"Yes ma'am!"

We both kissed each other once again, and I'll admit, the kiss was like magic to me.

* * *

**I thought I might as well as answer some of the reviews you guys gave me from the last chapter, and I wanna say thanks for reviewing!**

**Mitsu: I'm glad I made your day with this story :3 I thought it would be funny if Blue became desperate to ask Star out that he would start begging. Yesh Council and Trad will look cute and awesome together!**

**VocaloidWriter: Thank you! I will keep up the good work...if school isn't keeping me too busy T~T**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! review!**


	3. Council and Trad

**Hello Rosey here! and well we are in Council and Trad's love story! so yay! let me just tell you, I love this module pairing as much as I love Blue Moon and Black Star w Kawaii! anyways hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Council and Trad**

**Council's P.O.V.**

I was in my office going through paperwork for the new Rin and Len modules, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in,"

Once the door open, I saw Blue coming in.

"Oh Blue it's you, so how was your date? did Star rejected you? did she insult you? or did she-"

"Me and her are going out,"

"...WHAT!"

"Yep, we're boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Y-you mean officially?!"

"Uh huh,"

I just sat there, with my jaw open in shock.

"And if I remember clearly, if Star kissed me and/or falls in love with me, you have to confess to Trad," Blue said with a smirk.

"I-I,"

"Oh don't you try getting out of this Council, your a man of your word, so you gotta keep your side of the deal now, anyways, I'm going on another date with Star, so I wanna hear about the confession tomorrow, good luck Counicl...you'll need it~" Blue said as he started walking out of my door.

As soon as he left my office, I started panicking.

"This is not good! I-I can't tell Trad my feelings for her! what will she say! will she reject me?! or will she be so awkward with me, that that...she'll quit! I-I can't have her quit! especially when I know I love her!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Okay Council, calm yourself, just think this through, maybe I can just lie to Blue that I confess to her, that way my confession won't happen yet, then again, I'm a really bad liar,"

I started going back and forth and tried to think of a way to get out of this stupid bet I made with Blue.

"Maybe...no, how about...no that's illegal, GAH! come on Council, you're a smart guy! think of something that can help you," I said to myself as I thought it over and over.

I kept thinking and thinking, but finally I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"...I really have to confess my love for Trad...I'm screwed,"

While I was depress that I really have to go through with this, I heard a knock on my door.

"U-um Council! it's me Trad! I'm here to assist you today,"

"U-uh...um...in a minute!" I exclaimed.

"O-okay sir,"

"Okay Council, how are you going to do this, get on one knee and tell her...no, she'll think I'm proposing to her, and I'm not ready to get married yet...just say it? no, it has to be meaningful, maybe...maybe-"

"Council-kun? are you alright? are you talking to someone in there?"

"W-wha? I'm just...thinking and talking to myself out loud...that's all,"

"Oh! okay,"

"Okay Council, just do it, don't be scared, after all, I know Trad is a loyal companion and assistant, so she'll never hate me for confessing...hopefully, she'll just get awkward for awhile, and then after a few months, she'll forget all about it, and we'll just pretend it never happened," I tried to assure myself, "Okay, you can do this."

After reassuring myself, I then opened the door for Trad.

"U-um c-come it," I stuttered.

"Oh! why thank you Council-kun,"

I always love it when Trad says my name like that, it just makes her even more cuter than she already it.

"Council-kun? are you alright? your face is really red, are you sick?"

"U-um, must be the heat or...something," I said.

"Oh! is it?" she said as she got a bit closer to examine my blushing face.

"Are you sure it's the heat, your face is getting redder and redder," she said as she was so close that I could smell her fragrance.

"..."

Before I knew it, I went unconscious.

"C-council!"

* * *

**By the way I would like to reply some of the review from this story as well as reviews from my other stories that were finished or were oneshots, so yeah.**

**Mitsu: I'm glad I made you day with this, I actually felt the same way since I realized I barely found any RinxLen Project Diva F module fanfics anywhere, I actually decided to do these when I read one Project Diva F fanfic from Deviantart, so yeah I decided to write stories for most of the modules I know, why I say most is because, since I don't know much about the game, as well as the name of each module, I just write stories for modules I do know...which will be the Rin and Len modules that are starring in this story series. (also I won't hate you, just because your into LenxLen stuff and I'm not a fan of it...as well as yaoi stuff...I won't judge your like and dislikes) also sorry I can't make them have much details, it's because when I'm writing these stories, I actually write immediately, like I don't save anywhere, I just go to the submit thing, and just type whatever my idea is telling me, so yeah, I'll try getting my imagination to come up with more details in the later future, but yeah, I'm glad you like the story and sorry this is a lot of words. :3**

**Lizway: I'm glad you like my "Dream Date story, but that one was actually a oneshot thing, as well as my first ever Project Diva love story, but don't worry I'll make more RinxLen Project Diva stories in the future.**

**nesie: eh heh, I'm just happy I can share something I love/like with someone who also love/like, I'm really an obsessed RinxLen fan...:3 and don't worry I won't let you down...also I'm a female...it says so on my profile.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Glad you like "Just One Little Kiss" and all, but that one is a oneshot...sorry!**

**w: Yeah I get kinda inspired by other writer and how they make different personalities for Rin and Len, even though I like all types of personalities for the two, I think my favorite would be, tsundere Len and innocent Rin as well as Tsundere Rin and pervy Len :3 I love tsundereness for the two :3**

**VocaloidWriter: Yeah, I thought it would be more funnier having Len get kissed by all the other girls besides Rin under the mistletoe, but luckily Rin and Len finally kissed at the end :3**

**Lizway: Glad you like Scissors x Tricker!**

**VocaloidWriter: Eh heh thanks!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: They survived the fall because Len being quick on his feet automatically catched Miku and Luka from falling to their deaths...I think...I'm seriously bad at this :3**


	4. New Assistant

**Hey guys Rosey here, and welcome to chapter 4 of Project Diva Love: Council x Trad's story, anyways this chapter is basically how Trad and Council meet, and how Council fell in love with Trad...I know corny :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did RinxLen would be official, and all those haters can suck it! ...no offense.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Assistant**

**Council's P.O.V.**

I was at my desk, working like usual, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Council, working hard again?"

Stepping inside my office, was none other than Punkish.

"What do you want Punikish?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, no need to get angry at me,"

"Okay, I'll get to the point, I thought you may need some help with work, considering you don't have time to hang out with us anymore," he said.

"That is the reason why I decided to work hard, to get away from people like you," I said.

"Ouch, harsh dude, anyways, seeing you're really busy, I thought I get you a cute assistant," he said with a smirk.

"A-assistant?! Punkish, I don't need an assistant!" I exclaimed.

"Come on man, she really needs a job, and a pretty girl like her, I couldn't say no to her,"

I thought over and just gave a big sigh. "Fine, I'll test her on how well she does on the job, if I see even one flaw, she doesn't get the job, and you have to apologize to her, got it,"

"Sure man, I get it," he said.

"Alright, bring her in," I said.

"Right!"

Punkish then went towards the door, and open it, to reveal the most stunning girl I have ever seen.

"Oh! um hello Council sir, my name is Trad School Rin, but you may call me Trad, and Punkish here said you might have a job available for me?" she asked with her most angelic and innocent voice ever.

I probably stood there like an idiot, cause I didn't say anything at all.

"...Um Council? yo Council, you all right man?"

"P-punkish-kun is Council-kun okay?"

"Um...sure...anyways, he said before you can get the job, you have to do a few things to see if you qualify, but be careful, Council is the type for perfection,"

"...What! I mean- no I'm not, I...well...you see,"

"Well good to see you're back to normal, Council, now the test?"

"Oh um yes, right!" I said.

I told Trad to just stack the papers and make a cup of tea, she was able to stack the papers neatly, now she was making the tea.

"Alright, I'm almost done with the- Kya!"

Trad accidentally tripped on the leg of the coffee table, and accidentally spilled the tea on the carpet, while I caught her before she fell, she smelled like oranges and the blossom tree.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Council-kun sir, here let me- a-are you smelling my hair?"

"...What! n-no! I was breathing in! trying to y-you know get some air back a-and a-all!" I lied.

"Oh, okay," Trad said. "And I'm sorry I spilled the tea, I guess I can find another job offering."

"W-wait!" Trad turned towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Well you seem like a person who can handle being my assistant, so you get the job," I said.

"Oh thank you Counicl-kun!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. I was probably blushing all over my face right now.

"Oh~ I'm so happy, I gotta tell Parka-kun!" she said as she ran out of the door.

"P-parka?"

"Yeah Parka...oh shoot I forgot Trad has a boyfriend,"

"...What!?" I exclaimed.

"Eh heh, sorry man, but hey there are other girls like Trad, how about Transmitter?"

"She likes Receiver,"

"Melancholy?"

"Starmine has a crush on her,"

"Star?"

"Did you forget about Blue's feelings?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Maybe I can try with Reactor," I suggested.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!"

"...I-I mean she's taken," Punkish said.

"...Okay..."

**Couple of weeks later**

Trad was now my new assistant, at first it was weird having someone help you with stuff, but after awhile, I got use to it, Trad proven herself to be quite handy, and she looks, so cute with that smile of hers...WHAT! okay Council stop thinking of those thoughts! she has a...boyfriend...why does my heart feel bad.

"Council-kun? are you alright?" Trad asked.

"Huh, uh y-yeah I'm okay," I said.

"Okay," she said with a kind smile. I couldn't help, but blush at her smile, I know it's selfish of me, but I really want her to be mine, but I know she can't.

I then heard Trad's cellphone ringing.

"Hello?...Oh okay...sure I'll meet you there...okay love you," Trad responded to the call as she hung up.

"I'm sorry Council-kun, but is it okay if I leave right now, it's a personal thing," she said.

I knew she was just going to visit Parka, her boyfriend, but I agreed to let her go.

"S-sure," I said.

"Thank you Council-kun, you are very kind," she said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. My face was red as a tomato.

"I'll try to come back to finish up, don't worry Council," she said as she walked out of the door.

**2 hours later**

"...She should be here by now," I said to myself. I continued waiting for Trad to come back, but I was starting to get worried.

"...Maybe I should go find her," I decided. I then left to go find Trad.

After a few minutes of searching, I was about to quit.

"She must have went home already," I thought. I then left through the alley to go back, when I saw a familiar figure, crying.

"T-trad? is that you,"

"'sniff' oh 'sniff' C-council-kun, 'sniff' it's you,"

"T-trad, why are you crying?" I asked.

"'sniff' P-parka 'sniff' broke up with me," she said.

"W-what!? why did he broke up with you?"

"'sniff' h-he said he found someone else, and thought 'sniff' it'll be better if we see new people," she said.

"...Well...he sure made a bad choice," I said.

"W-what?"

"I said he made a bad choice, look Trad, he had to be crazy to not like a girl like you, you are smart, sweet, and...perfect in many ways, and any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend," I said.

"...C-Council-kun,"

"I really mean it Trad, this past weeks with you, were an amazing experience for me, cause I wouldn't be...friends with someone like you right now, and I'm grateful to have you with me," I said, even though I really wanted to be more than friends.

"...T-that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...thank you," she said as she stood up and hugged me.

"N-no problem, now why don't we head to my place, I'll make you some tea myself," I suggested.

"That...you be lovely," she said with a smile.

We then left to my house, even though we're friends right now, doesn't mean I'll give up on loving you, and I'll one day have the courage to tell you 'I love you, Trad'.

* * *

**I thought I would answer this one review.**

**Akabari: I know right, I never get it why some fans like lencest, I actually think it's kinda weird and wrong to me, as well as Vocaloid yaoi, so don't expect any yaoi related stuff from me, and I ship Melancholy with Starmine, she and he will be part of the story soon, so yeah expect them being lovey dovey.**


	5. Best Day Ever!

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 5! yay, sorry I couldn't update this story faster, but I mostly have free time for writing stories on weekends, Friday, and holidays, so yeah sorry! also this is the end of Council and Trad's story, so next chapter will have a new pairings story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! If I did, all my favorite pairings would be official! especially RinxLen!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Best Day Ever!**

**Council's P.O.V.**

I finally woke up after being unconscious, and I just had a dream or memory of the day Trad came into my life, I remembered that me loving her was love at first sight, and now I know I have to confess my love to her now, or else she'll be taken away from me, and might get her heart broken, just like how Parka did to her, I know it's time for me to tell Trad my feelings.

"Council-kun! I'm glad you're finally awake! I was so worried that I was about to call the ambulance!" Trad exclaimed.

"Y-yeah s-sorry I fainted," I apologized.

"No need to apologize Council-kun, but I think it's best for you to go home and rest, I'm worried you might faint again, especially since your face is still red with fever," Trad said.

"I-I don't have a fever Trad-san," I said.

"Are you sure Council? your face is still red," Trad said while examining my face more closely.

I realized that Trad was really close, close enough for me to kiss her soft-looking lips, I knew if I didn't confess now, then I'll really lose control of my body.

"T-Trad-san, I r-really need t-to tell you something!" I stuttered.

"What is it?" Trad asked.

"I-I-I..."

Before I could say anything, I heard the door open behind us.

"Council, sorry to barge in and stuff, but I need your approval on...am I interrupting something?" Melancholy said.

"Um s-sorta," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll just...come back later...yeah," Melancholy said as she back away out of the door, while closing the door in the process.

"...That was embarrassing, and totally ruined the moment," Council said.

"W-what moment?" Trad said.

"...Listen Trad, the time you worked for me, I developed some feelings for you," I explained.

"Okay,"

"And while these feelings were being developed, I was scared to tell you about them, but I decided to just say it out right now, before it's too late, Trad I-I...I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

Trad looked at me with widen eyes, and a blushing face.

"C-Council-kun, why didn't you say so in the first place," Trad said.

"W-what?"

Trad let out a long sigh and continued the conversation.

"Council-kun, I love you too," Trad said.

"...WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Trad then giggled at my sudden outburst. "Ha ha ha, baka, didn't you know, I also developed feelings towards you, why do you think I'm extra nice to you from all the other Len modules," Trad explained.

"I-I guess I didn't notice," Trad giggled once more for me not noticing. "I just want to know, when you developed these feelings for me?" I asked.

"Remember when you came to comfort me, after Parka broke up with me?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you were so nice to me when Parka broke up with me, and those nice words you said to me on that day made my heart beat faster, I didn't know why at the time, but as time went by, I realized, I love Council-kun," Trad said with a smile on her face.

I stood there like an idiot, starring at her, processing everything she said to me, she loves me, she really loves me!

"Council-kun? are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I suddenly kissed her, I was right, her lips were really soft and warm.

At first Trad was surprised by the kiss, but soon gave in, and kissed me back. This was the best day ever.

"Hey Council have you seen...Suou...anywhere," Aitetsu asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Well you two look busy, I'll just go," Aitetsu said as he back away out of the door.

I then pulled away from the kiss, and let out a long sigh.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting the moment?!" I exclaimed.

Trad just giggled. "Maybe next time you should lock the door," Trad suggested.

We both laughed, and just continued hugging and kissing each other. No matter what, this was the best day ever.

**Trad's P.O.V.**

Me and Council-kun are kissing, this is great! I should thank Melancholy for this, even though she didn't do anything, I heard a rumor from the other Rin modules that if Melancholy is around, then two people will confess, or do other romantic related things for each other, I'm so happy that Melancholy Rin came by!

Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

**Well wasn't that sweet! Review!**


	6. Punkish and Reactor

**Hello! and welcome to chapter 6 of Project Diva Love! and here is my third favorite module pairing! Punkish x Reactor! enjoy**

**Len: Rosey-chan does not own Vocaloid!**

**Rosey: If I did, you and Rin would be doing more perverted things to each other! :3**

**Len: O/O**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Punkish and Reactor**

Punkish's P.O.V.

I was walking towards Council's office to ask him to give me 20 bucks, when I reached his office, I saw the most jaw dropping scene I have ever seen.

Council and Trad are kissing each other!

Now a mature person would have just left them alone and not tell anyone, but I'm not a mature person, I took out my phone, and snapped a picture of the two new love birds, and sent them to all the Len modules and Reactor.

While I backed away from Council's office, and decided to head home, I got a call from Reactor.

"Why my darling Reactor, it's so nice of you to call me on this find day~" I said teasingly.

"...Punkish, what the hell did you send me?" Reactor asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing special, just Council and Trad making out in Council's office," I replied.

"You sick little pervert! you should have left them alone! if Council knew about this, he's going to kill you!" Reactor exclaimed.

"Aw, and I thought you didn't care about me Reactor sweetheart, I said.

"...Sh-shut up!" Reactor yelled.

I couldn't help but chuckle, Reactor is probably blushing from what I said.

"I totally bet you're blushing red right now~" I said.

"N-no I am not!" Reactor shouted.

"Don't deny it Reactor honey~ after all, you love me~" I said seductively.

"SHUT IT PERV!" Reactor screamed which almost made me death. "I just don't want Council to know, or else he's going to put most of the blame on me, since I'm responsible of you for some reason."

"H-hey! I'm not some kind pet that needs to be look after!" I exclaimed.

"Say the guy, who works in a strip club," Reactor said.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous that I show my sexy moves to other women instead of you~" I said.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Reactor sweetheart, when I come home, I'll totally give you a personal lap dance, and I might even add in my special moves~" I said.

"I swear if you continue talking, I'm going to push you into a nuclear reactor," Reactor said.

"I wouldn't mind diving into your reactor~" I said seductively.

"This call is over now!" Reactor said as she hung up.

I couldn't help but chuckle, I wouldn't mind seeing Reactor's face, it's probably blushing oh so cutely, I wouldn't mind seeing that all the time.

**20 minutes later**

I finally reached home, when I opened the door, I saw Reactor lying on the couch, she's so cute, I couldn't help but come closer, and kissed her forehead. Reactor stirred a little in her sleep, I then decided to take the risk and kiss her on the lips.

They felt so soft and warm, I wish I could stay in that position forever, but at last, if Reactor saw me kissing her, she would probably kill me with a knife. I quickly pulled away when I thought Reactor was about to wake up, luckily she didn't. I decided to carry Reactor to her bedroom, and lay her down on her bed, I pulled up the blanket, and tuck her in.

"Aw you're so cute Reactor~" I said quietly.

I sat down next to her on the bed, and decided to play with a strand of her hair. I looked around her room, and saw a few pictures of Reactor and the other Rin modules, I smiled as I saw the picture of me kissing Reactor on the lips when we were under the mistletoe during that Christmas party. I then saw a picture of me stealing Reactor's panties when we were at the beach.

Finally I saw the picture of me and Reactor meeting.

I starred at the picture for awhile, I'll never forget the day me and Reactor first met, and how I started to love her as well as be even more perverted around her.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Punkish's memory of Reactor and him meeting, and you'll know why Punkish is only perverted around Reactor :3 Pervy Punkish x Tsundere Reactor forever!**


	7. Perverted Jerk

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of Project Diva Love! and looks like Punkish is remembering some good memories of him and Reactor, nothing will go wrong...maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Perverted Jerk**

Punkish's P.O.V.

Flashback

I just finished with work, and was heading home, but I just realized it started raining.

"Good thing I brought my umbrella," I said to myself. I grabbed my umbrella, and was walking towards my apartment, when I saw something, or someone that caught my attention.

It was a cute girl, with blonde hair, she tied her hair into two pigtails, her close maybe tacky, but her face was adorable, even if it does have an irritated look, her angry face makes her look more adorable.

I then realized she was walking in the rain, without an umbrella. I thought I would help her, so I could no her better...and maybe also she her panties since her clothes are becoming see through from the rain.

"Um excuse me miss, need any help?" I asked.

"Huh? oh um yeah sorta..." she said while blushing a bit.

"No need to be embarrass, why don't we head to my apartment, it's pretty close by, and we can dry you up over there," I suggested.

"O-okay..."

We both then headed to my apartment, good thing the umbrella is big enough for the two of us. We finally reached my apartment, and I let her in.

"Here is a towel to dry yourself, and you should stay here until the rain stops," I said.

"Alright, good thing I have nothing to do anyways," she said.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Reactor Rin, a Rin module for Project Diva F," Reactor said.

"Oh no wonder you look like a Rin module, though I'll admit, you're more cuter than the other Rin modules, but that's my opinion," I said smoothly.

"Uh um...t-thanks..." Reactor said while blushiing and looking away. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her cuteness.

"Anyways, why were you out in the rain?" I asked.

"I was actually trying to find a place to stay, I'm looking for a place that's close to Project Diva HQ, that way I don't have to drive to get there," Reactor said.

I thought about it, and thought that my place would be perfect, my apartment is close enough to Project Diva HQ that we can just walk there easily, not only that, but my apartment is a two bedroom place, so Reactor can have that spare room I have, not only that but I can get to see Reactor more often, and might see her naked when she's changing...She must move here.

"H-hey my place is close to HQ, you can stay here in the extra bedroom I have over there," I suggested.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to stay with a perverted stripper," Reactor said as she gave me a deadly glare.

"W-what! I-I'm not a-"

"Oh please, all the Vocaloid modules know you're really perverted, especially around the Rin modules, I actually heard some of the Len modules had to put a restraining order, so you won't get anywhere near their Rin modules," Reactor said.

"Oh...you heard about that..."

"Of course, just because me and you never met personally, I still know lots about you and your perverted ways, so I don't think I'll be staying with you," Reactor said as she stood up and was about to leave.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed as I pinned her to the wall.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"W-well it's still raining out there, and I don't want you getting wet or anything!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'll probably stay with Black Star and Blue Moon for awhile, maybe even stay with Cheerful Candy, she's pretty nice," Reactor said as she tried getting out of my grip.

"Listen, Reactor, usually I don't mind a girl leaving and stuff, but when I saw you, my heart started to beat faster, and I feel weird when I'm around you, sure your outfit is tacky and stuff-"

"Hey!"

"-but your face is too cute, I meant what I said about you being more cuter than the other Rin modules, and I feel like I want to hold you, touch you, and and kiss you! please just give me a chance Reactor! I promise I won't be too much of a perv around you! please just give me a chance!" I exclaimed.

"...Fine..."

"...Wait what?!"

"Okay, you look like a person who is self centered, egotistic, selfish, perverted jerk, heck you would be perfect for singing "Spice" but you saying all that...I guess you deserve a chance, besides I don't really want to bother the other Rin modules, especially when they have to deal with their own lives already, so I'll stay with you, and we'll become roommates, okay,"

"Don't you mean soul mates?" I joked.

She just gave me another death glare.

"Joking," I recovered.

"Whatever, you're just lucky I really needed a place to stay, that I'm actually desperate enough to live with you for the rest of my life...or whatever happens in the future," Reactor said.

I just simply smile, and gave her a hug.

"H-hey I said I agree to live with you! y-you don't have to hug me!" Reactor exclaimed.

Before I could let her shout at me anymore, I kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were widen and her face was completely red. When I pulled away from the kiss, she slapped me across the face.

"D-do that again, and I'll rip you to shreds!" Reactor threatened.

"Hey this is my apartment before, so I don't really have to listen to you entirely," I said.

She just continued giving me her cute death glares while still blushing madly.

"Glare at me all you like, but since I'm pretty much use to it, it won't really effect me that much," I said.

"Whatever, but you did steal my first kiss..." Reactor said.

"...Well then, I'll make sure that isn't you last kiss either," I said as I pulled her towards me once again and kissed her again. She then started pounding my back to make me stop, but again I didn't listen to her.

**End of Flashback**

Ever since Reactor came into my life, I feel even more happy, while I make Reactor's life more angry, but I know deep inside she's happy to.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!?" Reactor exclaimed.

Well things got more extreme.

* * *

**You better run now Punkish, or else you're mince meat.**


	8. Tsundere Cutie

**Hi hi hi hi! welcome to the last story for Punkish and Reactor, and for a heads up, the next pairing I'll put in this lovely story of mine, will be, Jersey x Cheerful, cause I love that pairing as much as I love the others! Enjoy!**

**Reactor and Punkish: Rosey does not own Vocaloid, Project Diva F stuff, and us!**

**Rosey: Stop rubbing it in!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tsundere Cutie**

Punkish's P.O.V.

I was standing there, my eyes widen, my mouth slightly open, and me sweating crazy. What was I going to do, she was going to kill me.

"Let me say this again, what the hell are you doing in my room!" Reactor said a bit louder this time.

"Well...I saw you sleeping on the couch, so...I just carried you to your bedroom, that's all," I said.

"..." I then saw Reactor's cheeks being dusted with a pink hue, was she actually blushing? cute~

"I-if that's all...thanks...I guess," Reactor said.

I smiled at Reactor's cute blushing face, it makes me want to pull her closer to me, and kiss her the lips.

"...Um...you can leave now..." Reactor said while looking away.

"Mmmm nah! I'm comfy here," I said while scooting closer to Reactor.

"...Whatever," Reactor said while crossing her arms.

"You know, you're actually cute for a tsundere," I said.

"T-tsundere! I'm not a tsundere!" Reactor exclaimed.

"Yes you are, your my tsundere cutie," I said.

"..."

Reactor just starred at me with her red face, she then looked away shyly. How cute!~

"Sh-shut up!" Reactor exclaimed. "By the way, why were you starring at the photos on my desk?"

"You know, remembering some memories, I am weird like that," I said with a chuckle.

Reactor rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So you were remembering the day me and you first met?" Reactor asked.

"Pretty much,"

"I remembered how you were nice at first, until I realized you were a pervert," Reactor said while trying not to laugh.

"Y-yeah,"

"Though I'll admit, if you haven't met me, then I wouldn't have a place to live..."

"...Well you know I can't let someone as pretty as you not have a home," I said.

"...You really think I'm pretty?" Reactor asked.

"No...you're beautiful," I said as my face lean closer towards her face.

"That's...very...sweet," Reactor said as her face was leaning towards mines, while closing her eyes in the process.

We were about to kiss, until Reactor's phone rang.

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

Darn it! me and Punkish were about to kiss, and my stupid phone had to ring, no, a stupid person had to call me!

...Okay I'll admit it, I like Punkish, ever since he offered me to stay with him, my heart started to beat more faster whenever he's around, at first I didn't notice, but when I saw Punkish flirting with Black Star, I grew jealous, luckily it was just a misunderstanding, turns out Black Star was just helping Punkish get me a birthday present, and Punkish was giving her a thank you hug, but ever since that day, I realized, I like Punkish Len module.

I then picked up my phone, and press the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reactor!"

"Melancholy? is that you?"

"Who else,"

"What is it?"

"Oh I just called cause I accidentally left a few lyrics at you place the last time I was over there, so do you think you could deliver them to me tomorrow?" Melancholy asked.

"Um sure, I can do that," I said.

"Thanks Reactor, oh and good luck with Punkish!"

"Wait! how did you-"

"If you think it's because every time I'm around or mention, some romantic stuff happens, and I just know, that's not true! you told me about you feelings for Punkish yesterday remember,"

"Oh...yeah,"

"Anyways, see ya later!"

"Yeah bye,"

I hung up the phone, and put my phone back on my night stand, but then I felt hands on my arms, and before I know it, Punkish was kissing me.

"?!"

I was so surprised at what was happening, but soon I started kissing him back, the kiss felt so good.

When we pulled away because we needed air, we just looked at each other's eyes.

"You know, I'v been wanting to kiss you on the lips for quite some time now," Punkish said.

"...Me too," I said with a smile.

"Oh so the tsundere cutie does know how to smile~" Punkished teased.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I ordered.

He happily obeyed and we both started kissing each other once more, his arms around my waist and my arms resting on his shoulders around his neck.

Even thought Melancholy might complain, I have to thank her for calling me.

* * *

**I just realized that most of the pairings will end in three parts, unless I decide to make their stories a bit more longer or short, so yeah, maybe the next pairing will have three parts, or maybe even four...gotta think about it. anyways bye!**


	9. Jersey Len and Cheerful Candy Rin

**Ah hah welcome to next Pairing's love story! which is Jersey Len and Cheerful Rin! hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rin: Rosey-chan does not own Vocaloid.**

**Me: Kawaii!~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jersey Len and Cheerful Candy Rin**

Jersey's P.O.V.

Ring ring

"..."

ring ring

"...Come on Punkish, pick up your phone already..."

ring ring

_"Punkish here and sorry to say, but I'm not able to get the phone at the moment, probably making out with Reactor at the moment-"_

"PUNKISH!"

"Um uh, leave a message after the beep! wait Reactor put the lamp down! Gah!"

beep

"Dang it, I really need to talk to Punkish,"

"Why's that?"

"Gah! o-oh it's y-you Cheerful, you scared me there," I said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jersey-kun, I didn't mean to scare you, I just heard you saying you really needed to talk to Punkish-kun, why's that?" Cheerful asked.

"Um...well...you see, I-I needed some...advice from him, yeah," I said.

"A-advice? are you sure Punkish-kun is the best option for advice, no offense to Punkish-kun of course," Cheerful said.

"W-well you see the advice I needed from him was...something he most likely knows...yeah," I said.

"...Well, I don't really know what kind of advice Punkish-kun will give you, but I do have a feeling it will be most perverted, again no offense to Punkish-kun," Cheerful said.

"I-I'm sure Punkish won't be offended...well maybe not too much," I joked.

Cheerful then started giggling, until **she** came.

"CHEERFUL CANDY RIN!"

C-Cheerful Candy Miku...

"What is it Miku-chan?" Cheerful said.

"How many times have I told you to not go anywhere near that boy!" Miku said.

"M-Miku-chan, Jersey-kun is a sweet boy, he would never do anything to harm me," Cheerful said.

"I-I don't care! I don't want my sweet, innocent, Candy-chan to be corrupted by this boy's bad doings!" Miku said.

I saw that Cheerful was getting annoyed and angry by what Cheerful Candy Miku said.

"Cheerful Candy Miku! if you don't stop saying bad things about Jersey-kun, then I shall never sing and dance with you ever again!"

"*gasp* ...Wait! the director will just make you sing with me, so you can't do anything to stop that," Miku said.

"...I'll never buy you vegetable juice ever again," Cheerful said quickly.

"...W-W-W-W-What!? but but I need my vegetable juice! you know I can't get it myself!" Miku said.

"Either you start being nice to Jersey, or say good bye to your vegetable juice," Cheerful said as she crossed her arms.

"...Fine..." Miku said. Miku then went up to me while glaring at me, judging from her eyes, she really doesn't want to do this.

"I, Cheerful Candy Miku here by apologies to...Jersey Len, and will stop being mean to you, there happy now," Miku said.

"Yes, and for that, I'll buy you two gallons of vegetable juice," Cheerful said while smiling her beautiful smile.

"Wah! I love Candy-chan!" Miku exclaimed as she started hugging Cheerful in her death grip hug.

"Okay okay Miku-chan, please let me go, or else I'll get that vegetable juice for you," Cheerful said.

Immediately, Miku let go of Cheerful, and started running out of the building, probably about to head to the store to get her vegetable juice.

"I'm sorry Jersey-kun, for you know Miku-chan's behavior, I know deep deep down she doesn't hate you that much," Cheerful said.

"Don't you remember what happened when I first met her, she even hated me from the beginning," I said.

"I remember, I also remember that was the day I met you," cheerful said with a smile.

"..."

"If I never met you before, then maybe I wouldn't have-"

"COME ON CANDY-CHAN! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Miku shouted.

"Oh sorry, looks like Miku-chan really needs me, I'll talk to you later, okay Jersey-kun,"

"...Y-yeah, talk to you later..." I said.

"I really do like talking to you Jersey-kun, you always have the most interesting things to say," Cheerful said as she started walking out of the building to go to the stores with Miku.

"...Cheerful,"

"Looks like someone is having love problems,"

"Gah! M-Monochrome! don't do that!" I shouted.

"Hey I'm just saying what I see," Monochrome said.

"W-whatever..."

"Listen pal, I know you have a thing for Cheerful Candy, and I thought I might as well help you," Monochrome said.

"...There has to be a catch..."

"There's no catch I swear!"

"...You want me to tell Scissors about how cool you are don't you," I said.

"...Maybe,"

"I think you have love issues more than I do,"

"H-Hey at least I try to approach her, while you just hid you little feelings from Cheerful!"

"...How did you know that?"

"Duh, I can enter your dreams, by the way, you should be more respectful towards me, or else I'll tell Cheerful, or worse, Miku about you erotic dreams with Cheerful and you~"

"Y-your blackmailing me!?"

"Pretty much, so either do me this solid, and I'll help you with your love problems and keep your dirty little dreams about Cheerful a secret, deal," Monochrome said as he extended his arm.

"...Deal," I agreed as I shook his hand in agreement.

I know this won't end well.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! what is Monochrome going to do to help Jersey, and will he actually keep the whole erotic dream a secret and just use it from blackmail?! okay okay you already know the answer, find out what happens next on the next chapter! bye!**


	10. Cheerful's True Feelings

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 10, part 2 of Jersey and Cheerful's love story and I went ahead and added Scissors in this, so hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Project Diva F characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cheerful's True Feelings**

Jersey's P.O.V.

"...What are we doing again?"

"For the last time, once Cheerful goes home, we'll arrive at her house pretending to visit, then I'll use some of my sleep powder to make her fall asleep, then we'll enter her dreamworld," Monochrome said.

"...How the heck does that get Cheerful to love me?!" I exclaimed.

"It's because, if we find out she has a love interest or something, then I can just simply replace it with a image of you, which is why I need you here with me to do that, so you can replace her love interest."

"L-Love interest?! Cheerful doesn't have a love interest!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, but one thing for sure, if you come with me, you might see something in her dreams that will interest you, like, I don't know, maybe her own erotic dreams~" Monochrome said.

"...Fine," I said while blushing at the image of Cheerful having her own erotic dreams.

"Great you little pervert," Monochrome said.

"P-pervert?! I'm not the pervert! if anything you're the pervert for looking at people's personal erotic dreams!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were the one fantasizing them in the first place," Monochrome said.

"...Touche," I said.

"Oh hide, I see Cheerful and Colorful coming," Monochrome said.

We both hid behind a bush, and spied on Cheerful and Colorful walking together with two gallons of vegetable juice.

"I'm actually starting to regret getting you two gallons of vegetable juice, Colorful-chan," Cheerful said.

"Hey we made a deal, if I apologize to your little boyfriend, then you get me two gallons of vegetable juice," Colorful said.

"Okay one, that was not a deal, I only got you two gallons of vegetable juice as a reward for apologizing to Jersey-kun, and two...Jersey-kun isn't my...boyfriend," Cheerful said.

The way she that was kinda hesitated for some reason...I wonder why...

"Yeah yeah, but Cheerful-chan~ your face was blushing when I said Jersey was you boyfriend~" Colorful taunted.

"W-well who wouldn't, it's quite normal if people assume someone was their boyfriend or girlfriend, it's embarrassing! b-besides...I don't think Jersey-kun sees me like that..." Cheerul said while looking down at the ground.

Wait what does she mean by that?

"Aw it's alright Cheerful-chan! who needs a boyfriend anyway! especially that pervert, at least you got me right!" Colorful said.

"Yeah...I just wish...you know..."

Wish what? d-does Cheerful have a crush on me?

"Hey! what that over there?" Colorful said.

"What is it Colorful-chan?

"I-I think I see someone in the bushes."

"Really? we should check it out," Cheerful said.

"CRAP!" both me and Monochrome said in unison.

"Hey! whoever is in there better come out, so I can beat you up for spying on us, especially my precious Cheerful!" Colorful exclaimed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know! I thought we were hiding very well!" Monochrome exclaimed.

"Well it looks like we didn't hide that well at all!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't come out of the bushes in ten seconds, I come over there!"

"Now Colorful, don't be too rash, it could just be a squirrel or something," Cheerful said.

"Don't care, I'm going over there, and if I see a pervert in those bushes, I'll rip them to pieces!"

"Crap crap crap crap!" I said.

"I-I can't die now! I still haven't made babies with scissors!" Monochrome exclaimed.

"...Really! we're in a big situation, and you are thinking about Scissors and making babies with her!"

"...I'm desperate in getting her attention," Monochrome said.

"...you idiot,"

"1...2...3, if you don't come out now, I'm coming in there! ...6...7...8...9...10! You're dead meat!" Colorful exclaimed as she walked towards out destination.

"Well it's been nice knowing ya Jersey," Monochrome said.

"D-don't say that you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Here I come you per-"

"Colorful, I need you assistance."

"...O-of course Scissors-chan, what is it you need?"

"I have lost me scissors as well as my teddy bear, could you and Cheerful find them for me?" Scissors asked.

"Sure," Colorful said as she and Cheerful looked around to find Scissor's scissors and teddy bear.

Scissors then walked towards out destination and crouched down to talk to us.

"I think a thank you is in order," Scissors said.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said.

"Yeah thanks sweety~" Monochrome said.

"You're just lucky I hid my scissors somewhere for Colorful and Cheerful to find, or else I would have stabbed your eye out," Scissors said.

"Eh heh, s-sorry..."

"Anyways how did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I saw you hiding in the bushes and overheard you guys saying you were going to see if Cheerful have a love interest, I'll you now, she does," Scissors said.

I felt my heart drop.

"Before you say, 'I let my heart drop' I tell you now, Cheerful's love interest is you, you glasses wearing baka," Scissors said.

"Okay one, I'm not the only Len module that wears glasses, and two, Cheerful has a crush on me!?" I exclaimed.

"One, I know and I don't care, and two, of course she does you baka, why do you think she likes hanging around with and is always the most nicest towards you?" Scissors said.

It took awhile for me to register everything, and when I did I felt my cheeks heat up, and my heart was beating fast.

"I see you finally get, and let me tell you this, Cheerful told me she likes you, which is how I know, and I suggest you tell her your feelings, heck if I ever had someone who likes me, I want them to tell me their feelings straight on, and not hide behind bushes and stalking me," Scissors said.

"...I love you, Scissors!" Monochrome said.

"Yeah nice try, I mostly recommend someone I might actually like and not a annoying monochrome dream eating demons like you," Scissors said.

"...Oh come on! give me a chance here!" Monochrome whined.

"...No...but maybe someday..." Scissors said.

"Scissors-chan! we have found you scissors and teddy bear, good thing they were near this tree together!" Colorful exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Scissors shouted. "Now Jersey, go tell her, and maybe you'll stop being a love sick, glasses wearing, baka."

Scissors then stood up and walked to where Cheerful and Colorful are.

"So...what's the new plan for you?" Monochrome said.

"...I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Cheerful how I feel."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and next chapter will most likely be the last part of this pairing's story, so hope you guys get ready for the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	11. Glasses Wearing Baka

**Hey guys and welcome to the last part of Jersey and Cheerful's story! and this will show how Jersey and Cheerful meet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Glasses Wearing Baka**

Jersey's P.O.V.

I was walking towards Cheerful's house, Monochrome and Scissors were walking home together, so I was on my own now, hopefully things won't end bad...and I totally jinxed it.

I finally arrived at Cheerful's house, and like always, it had that cheerful feeling to it, no wonder she's call Cheerful Candy Rin module.

I knocked on the door and waited for Cheerful to answer, I could hear faint footsteps coming to the door and were getting louder in each step. Finally, the door opened revealing Cheerful with some flour on her right cheek.

"Oh, hello Jersey-kun, what brings you here?" Cheerful asked as she wiped the flour off her cheek with a cloth.

"Oh, well I...thought I would visit, but it seems you're busy so maybe I should-"

"Wait! ...I mean, y-you can stay if you want, I was just baking some cupcakes and they are pretty much finish," Cheerful said.

"Well, if you want, I could help you decorate them," I offered.

"Oh that would be very nice of you Jersey-kun," Cheerful said. She then opened the door wide enough for me to enter.

We then went to the kitchen, and I helped her decorate the cupcakes.

"So, why were you baking cupcakes anyways?" I asked.

"It's for Melancholy's birthday in a few days, and Starmine wanted me to help him bake some cupcakes for her," Cheerful explained.

"I see, so Starmine asked you to bake cupcakes for Mel," I said.

"Mmhm, everyone know how bad of a baker Starmine is," Cheerful laughed.

I just laughed with her, it was really nice talking to Cheerful like this, without Colorful interrupting or anyone else in that matter.

"So, is there another reason why you wanted to visit me?" Cheerful asked as she finished decorating the last cupcake.

"...T-there is..." I stuttered.

"Oh, what is it?"

My heart was beating faster than average, my palms were sweaty, and I fell nauseous.

"Ch-Cheerful Candy, I-I..."

I don't know why I can't say it, I really want to say it, but my brain wouldn't let me.

"I...I...I lo-"

"I LOVE YOU JERSEY-KUN!" Cheerful yelled, closing her eyes, and blushing madly.

"...What?"

**Cheerful's P.O.V.**

"...What?" Jersey said.

"...Yes, I really like you Jersey-kun, ever since we met," I said.

"...Well that's a coincidence," Jersey said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I...I loved you ever since we met," Jersey said.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah, remember when how we met?" Jersey asked.

"Of course! we met when you saved me from those perverted men, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

_Flashback_

"Arigato! thank you everyone for coming! hope to see you next year!" I said to the audience.

They all cheered for me, I then walked off the stage and Colorful gave me a hug and graduating me for doing a great job on my first concert.

"Oo! you did so well! I'm so proud of you!" Colorful said.

"Thank you Colorful-chan," I said.

"Now, why don't you take a break and get some fresh air, it looks like you need some," Colorful suggested.

"Okay," I said, I then walked outside and got some fresh air, but then I saw three men coming towards me, at first I thought they were just fans asking for a autograph, but I couldn't help but feel scared and suspicious.

"You did great Cheerful-san," one of the men said.

"Oh thank you," I said.

"Yeah Cheerful-san, you did really great, and you were really cute up there," the other man said.

"Thank you," I said as I took a step back a bit.

"Yeah, maybe we all could celebrate at the bar~" the third man said a bit too seductively.

"N-no thanks, I don't really drink," I said as I stepped back a bit further.

The three man started to step closer to me.

"Come on Cheerful-san, it'll be fun~"

"N-no thank you," I said as I was about to leave, but one of them grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hey! you leave her alone!" someone said.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll just have to...shoot you," the person said.

I couldn't see the person that well, but I could see his shadow, and it looked like he was holding a gun.

"Okay man, w-we'll leave her alone, d-don't shoot," one of the men said.

They then released me and ran away, and I was sitting on the ground while the person who saved me came towards my direction.

"Hey...are you alright?" the person said.

"I-I'm okay, thank you so much, Mr..."

"Oh I'm Jersey, one of the Len modules," the person named Jersey said.

"Oh! no wonder you look so familiar," I said.

"Heh, yeah, and I know you, you're Cheerful Candy, one of the Rin modules," Jersey said.

"Uh huh, and thank you for saving me," I said.

"N-no problem," Jersey said. I then saw a tint of pink on his cheek. Was he embarrassed? He actually looked really cute blushing like that.

For some reason, I couldn't help but blush as well, and my heart started beating really fast.

"I-if you like, I could walk you back to the concert halls," Jersey offered.

"I-I would like that," I said.

I was happy that he offered, we walked next to each other and dared not look at each other for some reason.

"W-we're here," Jersey said.

"Thank you, and thank you again for saving me," I said.

"Hey, I just couldn't let my favorite idol get rape back there," Jersey said.

"F-favorite idol?"

"...W-well you see, I-I'm you biggest fan, and when I finally heard you sing on stage, I automatically bought a ticket to see it, I actually wanted to talk to you after the show, but when I saw you and those three men together, I knew you might have been in trouble," Jersey explained.

"Oh, what about the gun?"

"A-actually, it was just my tie, I just fold it to make it look like a gun, I knew I had to think fast, and since I know I can't fight them off, and the police would take a while for them to show up, I just used my tie to make it look like a weapon, since I knew they probably couldn't see me that well, they could have thought it was a gun," Jersey explained.

"You're very smart, Jersey-kun," I said.

"T-thanks,"

For some reason we were leaning at each other, almost like we were about to-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

We both quickly stumbled away from each other and looked at the person who yelled. It was Colorful-chan.

"Cheerful! I heard what happened to you! is this one of those perverts who attacked you?" Colorful said as she stood in front of me and guarding me from Jersey.

"O-of course not, Colorful-chan, he's actually the person who saved me," I explained.

"I don't know Cheerful-chan, he could have only saved you so he can take advantage of you for himself," Colorful said.

"W-what!? I would never do that to Cheerful-san!" Jersey said.

"Don't care, but if I see you near her again, I'll-"

"Colorful! you can't tell me who I should and shouldn't be with, I know Jersey-kun is the sweetest person I have ever met, and he saved me, so if I want to hang out with him, then I'll do it," I said.

"...Y-yes Cheerful-chan...but I'm watching you, you glasses wearing baka," With that, she left us alone.

"S-she does know I'm not the only Len module that wears glasses, right?"

"I think she knows, and what I said, I really mean it, if you want to hang out sometimes, I don't mind," I said as I gave him a warm smile.

"...I'd like that," he then smiled at me, that's when I knew, I was in love with Jersey-kun.

_End of Flashback_

"So, yes Jersey-kun, I really like you, I liked you since we met, since you saved me, and since you gave me that smile," I said.

"Well, I loved you when you said all those words to Colorful, but I loved you when I first listened to you, and when I first saw you, I knew it was love at first sight," Jersey said.

I smiled at Jersey and Jersey smiled at me, we then started leaning towards each other, and soon, we met in a kiss.

The kiss was how I always imagined it, warm, soft, and great.

We then pulled away and saw each other's blushing face, but still smiled at each other.

"...You know, now that we're official, Colorful-chan is not going to be happy about this," Jersey said.

"I don't mind, besides, she'll most likely go after you," I said and we both laughed.

"Ha ha ha...wait...she is?"

* * *

**That ends Jersey and Cheerful's story! next pairing will be Monochrome and Scissors! Review!**


	12. Scissors and Tricker

**Finally! I made chapter 12 of Project Diva Love! sorry it took awhile, but I had a busy weekend and stuff, just glad today was a holiday, so I'm free from school today, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Project Diva F**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Scissors and Tricker**

Monochrome's P.O.V.

"Come on Scissors!~"

"For the last time, NO!" Scissors yelled.

"Please~" I said.

"When will you just give up! for the last time Tricker! I'm not going out with you!" Scissors said as she continued walking home.

"Why not!? I'm good looking, strong, and I can make your dreams come true," I said.

"The reason I won't go out with you is that annoying, big ego of yours," Scissors said, not even looking back.

"W-well, I can change that, I'd change everything about myself, just for you," Monochrome said.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

Scissors just continued walking to her house, and left me there feeling heartbroken.

"...At least you could say goodbye to me!" I shouted after her.

She just continued walking until she was out of sight. I just stood there and letting out a big sigh. I was about to walk home myself, until I saw Receiver.

"Transmitter! where are you!" Receiver yelled.

"Hey Receiver! what ya doing?" I asked.

"Just looking for Transmitter, she ran away somewhere, and I'm just looking for her," Receiver said.

"Hm...maybe you should look-" before I could finish my sentence, Transmitter popped out of no where and was tackling Receiver.

"GYA! Tr-Transmitter!" Receiver exclaimed while blushing.

"GOSH! you take forever to find me, you must be the worst seeker ever!" Transmitter exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at how funny the two were acting, when Receiver saw me laughing, he quickly grabbed Transmitter's shoulder, and pushed her off.

"D-don't tackle people like that Transmitter, or else people will get the wrong idea," Receiver said while still blushing.

"What do you mean?" Transmitter said and tilted head.

People have to admit, Transmitter is very cute, especially when she acts like her childish side, but ever make her angry, she becomes a monster in a cute little Rin module disguise.

"I-I..."

"He means that if you hug him like that, my dear Transmitter, you'll make him be embarrassed and stuff," I said.

I saw Receiver giving me a death glare and was sweating a lot, hoping Transmitter wouldn't believe in my little lie.

"Oh is that the reason Receiver-kun? I'll stop tackling you if you want," Transmitter said.

"T-that's not it at all!" Receiver exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"...You know what, why don't we just help with Tricker's love life here," Receiver said.

I then started glaring at Receiver myself.

"I'm totally going to make sure you have nightmares tonight," I whisper enough for only Receiver to hear.

"Oh! you mean Tricker's crush on Scissors?" Transmitter asked.

"Yep," Receiver answered.

"Oh that's easy, why don't you go into Scissor's dream and mess around a bit," Transmitter suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you can go inside Scissors's dreams and use your powers to make her dream about you, and when she wakes up, she instantly fall in love with you!" Transmitter exclaimed.

"...That is a terrible idea Transmitter," Receiver said.

"WAH! Receiver-kun is so mean!" Transmitter exclaimed while crying.

"W-wait! I-I didn't mean that, p-please stop crying!" Receiver exclaimed.

As the two continued to fight, I started thinking of the plan that Transmitter gave me.

"Hm...if I enter Scissors-chan's dream, then I can change a few things, and she'll truly love me!" I thought.

"Alright you two, I'll be going, I have a plan," I said.

Instead of the two to stop their little fight, they completely ignore me and just continue fighting without giving me a response.

I just sighed and continued walking, hopefully those two love birds will stop fighting.

"I-I didn't mean it! I swear!" Receiver said.

"Y-yes you did!" Transmitter said.

"I swear I...does it feel like someone called us love birds?" Receiver said.

"...Yeah..."

The two then turned their heads to the direction of where I am and yelled in unison.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

I couldn't help but just chuckle.

* * *

**Well, what will happen to Tricker? will he succeed on getting Scissors to fall for him? or will he die from Scissors's...scissors... :3 find out on the next chapter and review!**


End file.
